The Great Muppet Crossover!
by 2nightisthenight
Summary: Mimzy is a strange creature living in the Muppet house. What happens when her & her friends get whisked away to the world of the Dark Crystal! The Muppets face Garthim, Skeksis, among other things...but will they have what it takes to save a dying land? I do NOT own the Dark Crystal or the Muppets! The only one I have any right to is Mimzy.
1. Giant magic door in the basement

Mimzy was a strange looking creature.

Not that there were a lot of 'normal'creatures inhabiting the Muppet House. But she was different from anything anyone had ever seen. She was about three/four feet high, & her dark, ebony hair fell around her funnel-shaped ears. She had high cheekbones, & her eyes shone like emeralds.

This paticular morning would change Mimzys' life, not to mention the lives of her friends. But you'll see how soon. As soon as I stop babbling. I should stop about now. Ok, on with the story!

With the morning (the life-changing morning!) Everyones' alarm clocks went off at the same time.

Hitting the snooze but turning on the radio, they started their day to 'Start the Commotion' by The Wiseguys:

Get up, get up

Put the body in motion!

Get up, get up

Put the body in motion!

Get up, get up, get up, get up!

Get up, get up

Put the body in motion!

Get up, get up

Put the body in motion!

Get up, get up, get up, get up!

Higher, Baby!

Everyone waiting in line for the bathroom sang along with the radio. Mimzy was heading down the stairs when Kermit the Frog greeted her. "Good morning, Mimzy!"

"Good morning!" She returned the greeting.

"Morning, Mim!" Said Gonzo, the resident 'whatever' & Mimzys' best friend.

"Good morning to you, too!" She replied happily, bending down to embrace him. Just then, a rat rushed past them. "Hey Rizzo!" Mim yelled at him.

"Yeah, mornin' Mims. We gotta get to the kitchen before Animal starts eggin' people again!" He replied hurridly as he rushed to the aforementioned kitchen.

"EGGY, EGGY!" They heard Animal shout. Mimzy laughed as she took Gonzos' hand & followed Rizzo.

"Ah, good morning everyone!" Said Fozzie the Bear politely. "What's for breakfast?"

"No idea, has anyone asked the Swedish Chef?" Kermit replied thoughfully.

BOOM!

An explosion rocked the whole house. Residents stuck their heads out of the bathroom & bedrooms, asking their neighbors what happened. "Did you hear that?" "Was that Bensen & Beaker?" "No, I think it was the Swedish Chef." "Does that mean we get no breakfast?!"

PePe the shrimp stuck his head out of the kitchen.

"The oven's still broken, ok? The traditional breakfast we were gonna have is a no-go. All we have is bologna sandwhiches."

Everyone groaned.

"But no bread." PePe added. More groans.

"Just perfect." Ms. Piggy grumbled.

Kermit thought for a minute, then said, "I suppose we could order something for breakfast, that is if everyone's willing to pitch in."

"Oh Kermie! That's a wonderful idea, ooh! I have to get my wallet! Yes, I will help. Even if it is not the ladys' job to pay." Piggy gave Kermit a big hug & kiss, much to his embarrassment!

After they ate, the residents all went their seperate ways.

"Well ladies & germs, any suggestions on what we're gonna do today? I'm open." Rizzo shrugged.

"Why don't we see what Bensen & Beaker are up to?" Mimzy suggested.

"That's a great idea! Anyone wanna come with?" Gonzo asked. Kermit, Piggy, Fozzie, PePe, Rizzo, & Animal agreed. It's not like they had anything better to do, right? Well, read on & see!

In the basement, they found Bensen & Beaker jumping with excitement. "We've just discovered something extraordinary! Haven't we, Beaky?" Bensen was shaky. Beaker nodded & 'meeped' his agreement. everyone looked at each other, waiting for someone to say something.

"Please, tell us what it is Dr. Bensen." Kermit broke the silence.

"Alrighty!" Bensen exclaimed, making them all jump with suprise.

"Just yesterday, we created a door. We still don't know where it goes, but we believe it opens up to another world!" Bensen explained.

"Do I wanna know how you managed to make a giant magic door appear in the basement wall?" Rizzo asked sarcastically.

"They used a juiced-up version of their 'door-in-a-jar' ok?" PePe replied.

"Probably not, Rizzo." Gonzo said out of the corner of his mouth. Mimzy nudged him playfully in the arm.

"I won't bore you with the details, but this morning we sent a Rover to investigate the other side." Bensen continued.

"ROVER, ROVER!" Animal yelled.

"Yeah, what happened to the Rover, Doc?" Kermit asked.

"Oh, it came back with many interesting finds!" Bensen said excitedly. Piggy muttered something like 'Like you haven't said that already'. "Our Rovers' recorder captured some strange sound waves. Hit it, Beaky!"

Beaker typed something in on their computer. "Mee mee mee meep, mee mo!" He said.

Suddenly they heard a chorus of baritone voices singing one note, over & over, neverending.

"I feel so calm." Kermit said. PePe nodded in was shaking, his hat clutched in his little paws. For once, even Ms. Piggy was speechless.

"Are there any people living on the other side of the magic door?" Fozzie asked. Bensen & Beaker both shrugged.

"...I've heard this song before." Mimzy said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Mims, you ok?" Gonzo asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. He wasn't answered, because Mimzy started to sing along to the strange song in her own soft, soprano voice.

"W-what's goin' on?!" Rizzo was on the verge of panic. To his horror, he was about to get his answer!

A bright, white light emitted from the cracks around the door. The Muppets looked on in wonder, as the door slowly opened on its own...

"HOLD ON!" Kermit shouted, & they all grabbed each others' hands. Except Bensen & Beaker, who had hidden under the lab table. Mimzy was still singing, & the white light was all around them. It was all they could see. Then they started spinning, faster & faster.

"I'm getting really, really dizzy ok?!" PePe shouted at the same time Rizzo yelled, "I'm gonna hurl!"

Faster & faster. Then a few of them lost their grip.

"NNOOOO!" They all screamed as Piggy, Fozzie, & Rizzo went spinning off to who knows where.

End of Part One.


	2. Can't you just call a jeweler?

They all landed with an 'Oof!' and an 'Ow!' and a few 'Geroff o' me!'s.

When Mimzy raised her head, she opened her mouth in a silent scream. Right in front of her face was something like a foot. Gazing up from the foot to the leg, the leg to the clothes, the clothes to the face, she did scream.

None of them could make heads or tails of it. And it seemed it couldn't make heads or tails of them, either! It had a long face, with big dark eyes and a long blonde mane. The thing carried a staff of some kind, wearing long, earth-colored dusty robes and somewhat of a smile when he saw Mimzy.

"Welcome, Chosen one and her friends. Welcome to the Valley of the Mystics!" It, or should I say he, said.

Looking around (after getting untangled. "You're sitting on me and it really, really hurts ok?") They realized they were in the middle of some sort of desert colony. And there were more of the Mystics looking at them with wonder and delight.

Kermit looked at the Mystic who greeted them. "Please sir, I think we're lost. And we've lost our friends, do you know where they could be? Or where we could start looking for them?"

"I'm sorry, my friends. You should first go see our Master. But you must hurry! He does not have much time left, follow Jen, he will take you." At that moment, a young man who looked a bit like Mimzy rushed past. The Mystic stopped him, and told him to take them to his Master. Jen was polite to them, but when he saw Mimzy he froze.

"Are...you...Gelfling, like me?" He asked slowly.

"A..what?" She couldn't quite shake the feeling that she'd heard that word before.

"GELFLING, GELFLING!" Yelled Animal.

"Huh. He does look like you Mims, is this your brother? Wait! We must've been transported to the world Mim is from!" Gonzo shouted. They all stared at him.

"That'd be like, the cheesiest sci-fi movie ever made ok?" PePe said.

Ms. Piggy, Fozzie, and Rizzo weren't quite so lucky.

It started when they landed in a desert-looking place, with an endless expanse of wasteland to the right, and a cliff on the left. Piggy glared at the rat who'd dared land on top on her.

"Get-off-me! Get-off!" She slapped any bit of him she could reach. Rizzo sat up. "I need a new job." He said miserably.

"Oh look! There's a big castle over there! Do you think we'll get some breakfast if we ask nicely enough?" Asked Fozzie.

Rizzo shrugged. "Only one way to find out! But, uh, why don't you go first?" So Piggy led the way, followed by Fozzie, then Rizzo. It didn't take them long to get to the front door, but they hesitated at the sight of two big black beetle statues, one on either side of the door.

"I guess we knock and see if Nosferatu is home!" Piggy growled.

"Maybe we shouldn't knock at all, maybe nobody's home, maybe I don't like the look of this joint!" Rizzo squeaked. Piggy glared at him again.

"We are going in there! We're lost, we're hungry, my dress is ruined by the sand! So get moving!"

Click-clack click-clack.

They looked towards the door, slowly. The beetle statues had heard their arguing, and were watching them with two pairs of glowing purple eyes. Fozzie was about to ask if they would let them inside for some food, but he felt that the beetles weren't there to greet people, or bears for that matter. The three looked at each other, then the beetles. It went very quiet, then...

"RUUUUNNN!" They screamed, and the big beetles rushed them. They didn't stand a chance.

"I honestly thought I was the only one!" Jen said cheerfully, leading the way to his Masters' room. "And to think, you didn't even know what you were!"

"I know! Now you're not a 'whatever' anymore Mim!" Gonzo patted Mimzy on the back, and she smlied.

"I can't wait, please tell me more about the Gelflings Jen!" She pleaded.

"All you know is that your people were wiped out? That's terrible!" Said Kermit. "Who could do that?"

"The Skeksis. They killed everyone, but I don't remember much." Said Jen a little sadly.

"Wow, that's rough. At least my people are ok." Gonzo said thoughtfully.

"Gonzo, Gonzo. This is Mims' story. Muppets in Space has been over for like, years ok?" PePe scolded.

They entered the leader of the Mystics' room. He lay sighing, holding onto life as long as he could. Everyone was speechless. He was dying, and yet he looked grand, and wise. The Master was having a little trouble seeing, and realizing they were there, he hurridly grabbed Gonzos' crook of a nose & held on tight.

"Oh, Jennie Jen, Jen Jen Jen! You must heal the Crystal!" He shouted in a whisper.

"I'm not Jennie Jen, Jen Jen Jen! _He's_ Jennie Jen, Jen Jen Jen!" Gonzo said as best he could,his voice being muffled because his nose was being held so jerked his head towards Jen and waiting for the Master to let go so he could breathe! When the Master finally loosened his grip, Gonzo looked at his friends. PePe and Animal were rolling around on the floor, laughing. Kermit stood shaking his head while Mimzy tried hard not to laugh, and Jen just looked horrified. "Some friends you are!" Gonzo said, talking mostly to Animal and Master turned his attention to Mimzy.

"Little Gelfling, you were always meant to come home. You did not need a door, once we called you, you answered."

"Wait, the singing? That was you? But why call me home if I was abandoned in the first place, I was obviously sent to another world for a reason.." Mimzy couldn't think of anything else to say. Abandoned? She had no idea she felt that way! "I-I'm sorry. There was a good reason, wasn't there? I mean, what happened to my mom and dad?" She stammered.

Master smiled sadly. "They were killed getting you and Jen away safely. They didn't get very far, as you can imagine. But I found you both, and I thought if at least you or Jen went to a place where you would learn different ways of fighting, living, dressing," He smiled at Mimzys' jeans and t-shirt, "then when you returned...well, you will be of great help to Jen on his journey.."

"A journey, Master? But, I'm only a Gelfling!" Jen said uncertainly.

"Jen, our world is in great need. You and Mimzy must heal the Crystal."

"Uh, can't you just call a jeweler?" Asked Gonzo.

"You must find the Shard.." Master continued, "The Crystal Shard! Go to the home of Aughra. Follow the greater sun for a day, to the home of Aughra. There, she knows all the secrets..."

"Does she know where our friends are?" Kermit asked, he was starting to worry about Ms. Piggy.

"She knows all the secrets.." Master repeated. Kermit and Gonzo sighed inwardly.

"Master...don't leave me..." Jen begged the Master. Yet the latter sunk a little further down, as if he had hardly the strength to keep himself upright. They all heard a loud peal of thunder.

Piggy, Rizzo, and Fozzie were taken inside the imposing castle. The giant beetles gripped them mercilessly in their claws, when the three were greeted with another strange creature. To them, it looked like a withered, sick vulture without feathers. It was wearing red robes and carried a regal air about it, as if it could command the beetles. It held up a clawed hand and spoke.

"_Hmmmmm,_ just in time! Why don't we see what your essence is worth?"

"Chamberlain! The Emperor is dying, stop messing with my Garthim! I'll have your head on a-" The second creature stopped midsentence as it caught sight of what the beetles were holding. It seemed to be thinking evil thoughts, for it said, "Let's show them to the Ritual Master, maybe their essence will save the Emperor...or at least strengthen the new one!" The three friends huddled in fear.

They were taken to a large chamber, but what caught their attention most was a huge bed. On it, was one of the featherless birds. A really old and weak looking one. "That's not what I had in mind when I said 'take me to your leader'!" Rizzo whispered.

"But Rizzo, you didn't say that!" Fozzie pointed out. The rat stared at him.

"I know dat, it's a- oh, never mind!" Rizzo shook his head. They were all but shoved in front of the bed. Other birds gaped at them, but the one who found them, the Chamberlain, went sraight up to the bed. But not to grieve. Chamberlain was going for the Emperors' shiny red scepter.

"Chamberlain,no stop! You can't-" The Ritual Master began, but Chamberlain cut him off.

"Get back, Spithead!" As he reached for the scepter, the Emperors' hand snatched it first! Though he was weak, he refused to acknowledge he was dying.

"MINE!" The Emperor shouted, making the others jump back, startled. "I-I am...still..Emperor...I..I-" Suddenly the Emperor started gasping, and with one last death throe, he died.

There was silence, then Rizzo spoke up.

"Isn't anyone else disturbed by the fact that we're _standing in a room with a dead guy?!_" Him, his friends, and the sissier Skeksis (for of course that's what they were) broke out in a panic. So they weren't paying attention to what was happening to the Emperors' body. It had started to crumble, until there was almost nothing left. The three friends also didn't notice the fight that had broken out between the Garthim Master and the Chamberlain.

"A challenge!" The Garthim Master shouted at the Chamberlain, and the rest of the room quieted down.

"_Hmmm,_ Trial by Stone." Chamberlain decided.

"TRIAL BY STONNE!" Shouted the Garthim Master.

"Trial by Stone!" Shouted the Scientist. "Slaves, hurry, go!" He shoved a group of small, pale creatures whose eyes seemed dead.

"Trial by Stone!" The rest of the Skeksis chanted.

"Hey look! Room service!" Fozzie pointed to the slaves. Piggy huffed and Rizzo facepalmed.

As the unusual contest insued, they guessed it had to do with breaking the small stone pillar that the slaves brought up. Both contestents had a sword, and took turns hitting it with all their might. With a roar, the Garthim Master swung his sword, breaking the stone in two! Chamberlain dropped his sword in dismay, and the other Skeksis applauded the Garthim Master.

"I am Emperorrrr!" He roared.

"Hail, the Emperor! Hail!" Chanted the Skekmsis. Then they all turned towards the Chamberlain, who looked nothing less of fearful.

"Now, by the law, he must pay!" Declared the Ritual Master.

Chamberlain backed into a wall, and the others jumped him. Piggy, Rizzo, and even Fozzie were frightened to pieces at the sound of Chamberlains' screams. "Hold me!" Piggy screamed, squeezing Rizzo until his eyes bulged. "Me too!" Fozzie added, latching himself to the other two.

"Now let him go! The Chamberlain is banished!" The new Emperor commanded.

The Muppets and Gelflings watched sadly as Masters' body started to dissappear, leaving his robes to slump into a heap.

"I'm very sorry about your Master, Jen." Kermit began. "But when should we leave? We gotta meet that woman, and find our friends, and your Shard."

"Let's start later this afternoon, everybody's gotta be a few hours sleep. Is that ok, Jen?" Mimzy asked. Jen only nodded.

"WOMAN, WOMAN!" Animal shouted.

"Yeah, I wonder what Aughra's like? Do you think she's a witch?" Gonzo wondered aloud.

"Most likely. I honestly can't wait to find out! Who's ready for an adventure?" Mimzy tried to cheer Jen.

"Are they really all going with us?" Jen tilted his head towards the Muppets.

"Of course we are! Even though Mimzys' not from our world, she's still one of us. And we always take care of our own!" Kermit replied.

"Yeah, all for one and one for all, ok?" PePe added.

"YEAH!" They all piled their hands ontop each other.

End of Part Two.


	3. Call of the Crystal & meeting Aughra

**A/N:I'm sorry about the format of the first 2 chapters, I'm trying to fix it now. Enjoy! Thanks to Christopher Scott for reviewing!**

The Skeksis were still celebating when everyone heard a sound. It echoed around them, making our three friends even more frightened. "I-is that some kinda laser, by any chance?" Rizzo asked, he was shaking so hard that the rat seemed to become a mini-jackhammer."The Crystal!" Muttered the Garthim Master/Emperor."The Dark Crystal..." The other Skeksis murmured amongst themselves. The friends tuned their ears in to the conversation, so they jumped at the next sentance.

"The Crystal calls!" The new Emperor exclaimed. "To the Crystal Chamber! Bring the prisoners!" He led the way, & the pig, the bear, and the rat were pushed & shoved with the rest. Chamberlain meanwhile, having been stripped and beaten, decided to pick up what was left of his robes and follow. The chamber they were taken into seemed to be in the center of the castles' ground floor. It led off to many other corridors like the one they came out of, all in a circle. But what caught their attention was in the center of the chamber. A giant Crystal, hovering over a deep pit with a firey glow! The Crystal was glowing too, a deep purple, like the beetles' eyes. The Skeksis stepped closer to it, and gasped. So did Piggy, who pointed at it & said, "Is that who I think it is?!"

It was. In the face of the Crystal, everyone could see several figures climbing a rock face. "Hey look! It's Kermit, Gonzo, PePe, Animal and Mimzy! Who that with them?" Fozzie said quite loudly, earning the Skeksis' undivided attention. All except one.

"A Gelfling alive?!" The Emperor was astonished.

"_Two_ Gelflings?!" Demanded another.

"Hidious Gelflings!" Yet another said while covering his eyes.

"Oh, that's not a very nice thing to say!" Said Fozzie.

"Will you shut up! If they find out we know them, they're going to hunt down Kermie!" Piggy whispered harshly.

Rizzo gulped. "I tink dat dey already knows!" A good warning that arrived too late.

"GARTHIM, GARTHIM!" Yelled the Emperor. On the balconies above them, they heard the same _click-clacking_ that would give them nightmares for years to come. The same beetles that snatched the three friends at the entrance came forward. They stood, awaiting orders from the balconies.

"Garthim! Death, to Gelflings! Bring the rest to the castle!" Ordered the Emperor. Immediately the Garthim (for of course that's what they're called) backed out of sight. The Emperor now turned to Piggy, Fozzie, & Rizzo. "You will be kept in the lab until we catch your friends! Then, we will see about your essence!"

"Ma always said dat if I didn't watch it, I'd end up a lab rat!" Rizzo held his face in his paws.

After a short rest, the group got ready to move on. They had just climbed a huge rockface, & some of them were getting ansy. "I'm like, too tired to go on ok? Continue without me!" PePe stumbled, and Jen put him on his shoulders.

"Follow the greater sun for a day," Kermit recited. "to the home of Aughra..."

"Isn't anyone freaked out by the fact that there's three suns here?" Gonzo asked. Everyone stopped and thought.

Mimzy shrugged. "I guess we're beyond suprise." Just then, the vines they were walking under came down & grabbed them! The vines hauled them up and tangled themselves around the group. Kermit & Jen tried to call for help, but the vines wrapped around their mouths too. Nobody could see PePe, Animal and Mimzy was trying to bite through the vines, but Gonzo was laughing. "This is awesommmmee!" He declared. And here I'm sure that nobody agrees...

Suddenly a single eye was thrust into Mimzys' face! Getting over the initial shock, she found there was a hand holding the eye. The owner of said eye started asking them questions in a language nobody knew, though they caught the word 'Gelfling'. Finally, the person withdrew the eye and promptly stuck it in one of their empty sockets. The other just stayed empty, staring, hollow. The owner of the eye looked female, wearing a ragged, red dress. She had long, grizzly gray hair and two horns, curved like a rams'. She also wore an uneasy, suspicious expression as she yelled at Mimzy; "ARE-YOU,-A-GELFLING?"

"Yes, we're looking for Aughra!" Mimzy said bravely, thankfully spitting out the vines before she did so. The stranger bristled.

"But Skeksis kill them all, you _can't_ be Gelfling! Though you look like Gelfling and-" Here she sniffed Mimzy. "_smell_ like Gelfling...maybe you_ are _Gelfling!"

"Yeah, that's what we were told!" Gonzo pitched in.

"GELFLING, GELFLING!" Animal threw in.

"I can almost see my house from here, ok?" PePe said from above their heads. The stranger stood up to her fullest height.

"Who sent you?" She asked, ever suspicious. Jen finally got free of the vines around his mouth and answered her.

"My Master, wisest of the Mystics!"

"Where is he? Around here?!" She spun around, as if the Master might be hiding behind a rock.

"He's dead..." Jen replied sadly.

"Could be anywhere, then."

Also getting free of the vines that held his mouth, Kermit asked, "Excuse me, are you...Aughra?"

The stranger turned to him. "Why? You afraid I'm going to _EAT you?!_" She shouted, startling the group. "Hm?! What do you want of me?"

"A shard, a crystal shard." Jen answered warily.

"That's all you want? A crystal shard?" The woman (who is obviously Aughra) thought for a second. "Hmm..Hmph, drop them!" The vines obeyed, & most of our heros landed on their faces. Aughra didn't wait for them. She stood in front of a wall of vines, ordering them to move in her strange, harsh language. These vines also complied, parting like curtains. The group stood up & followed Aughra, but slowly, because they were still a little scared.

"Well boys, I think we came to right place!" Mimzy whispered.

"I hope you're right, the Mystics didn't give us a map. We can't afford to get lost here!" Kermit whispered back.

"That was some security system, huh?" Gonzo said, his voice echoing around the cavern they were walking through. "We should install that at the house!"

"You're a sick, sick little doggie ok?" PePe replied.

"DOGGIE, DOGGIE!" Animal yelled, making the cavern sound as though there were many Animals shouting. Mimzy laughed & shook her head as she pulled Animal into a side-hug.

End of Part Three

**Sorry, this is sorta a filler chapter! Please review!**


	4. The Shard reveals itself

**Ugh, it's been so long & I'm sooo sorry!**

They kept walking. Even Animal was a little nervous about following a stranger through a strange, dark place. Mimzy absently grabbed hold of Gonzos' hand, & he gave her hand a squeeze as they reached a dead end.

"Ummm, is something supposed to happen?" Mimzy asked. At that moment, the cave walls opened! The group squinted their eyes at the bright light that came from the gigantic observatory hidden at the back of the cave. Once inside, their eyes adjusted to the brightness. There were mechanical planets moving in the center of the room. Our heros stared.

"What is this place?" Kermit asked.

"Suns, moons, stars, yes!" Aughra shouted, again startling the group. "That's how I know it's coming!"

"Ummm, what?" Kermit asked.

"The Great Conjunction."Aughra said simply. Then seeing their puzzled faces, added, "Ask what the Great Conjunction is, 'What's the Great Conjunction?'"

Jen spoke up. "What's the Great Conjunction? You tell us!"

Aughra looked through a triangle-shaped medallion before she answered him. "_The Great Conjunction is the end of the world!_ Or the beginning. Hmph. End, begin, all the same! Big change. Sometimes good," She paused as she searched for something. "sometimes bad. Ah, here it is!" She picked up a small, triangular urn & started towards them again.

"But what do we_ do_ with the Shard?" Mimzy asked.

"Heal the Dark Crystal."

"But how?" Asked Jen.

"Questions, questions, too many questions! You want a shard? Here!" Aughra dumped the urn at Jen & Mimzys' feet. Several crystal shards shone with a brilliant white light.

"Uh, which one is it?" Gonzo asked.

"Don't know!" Aughra stated, lowering herself to the floor with difficulty. "Don't. Know. Ha!"

"Well we just wasted our time coming here ok?" PePe said. The rest of the group stared at him.

"Optimist much?" Asked Mimzy as she again shook her head.

Piggy, Fozzie, & Rizzo shivered in their cage. It was tall enough for them to stand, but it wasn't nearly wide enough.

"_You're squishing me!_" Piggy complained.

"This'd be easier if dere weren't so much of ya!" The rat snapped back. This statement caused World War III, & the poor bear was caught in the middle!

"Please, guys...Ow! That wasn't very nice! Ouch! Stop hitting me, I beg you! Oh, what would Kermit say?!" Poor Fozzies' pleas went unheard, both by his friends & the Skeksis in charge of their care. The Scientist, as the rest called him, was an interesting induvidual. He collected every kind of creature his world had, & held them captive. Not just for their essence, also for any experiment he deemed too dangerous for him or his kind.

"Be quiet animals! Or do you want the torch again?" He now smiled malevolently. Rizzo & Fozzie quaked at the memory of being threatened with a burning torch. The flame was so high it went over the top of their cage. It burned so hot they were almost sure their fur was about to catch fire. Ms. Piggy however puffed herself up.

"Do you honestly think you can scare us into submission? You're not allowed to hurt us, remember? You need our _essence_, or whatever you call it! So why don't _you _be quiet for a change?!"

The Scientist had nothing to say to that. Instead he 'forgot' to feed them that day.

It had been a long time since they came upon Aughra. The two Gelflings sat staring at the shards, hoping the one they needed would reveal itself. Listening as Aughra explained the Great Conjunction to the others.

"Three suns line up!" She told them. It was at that moment that they should heal the Crystal.

"Right when the suns are lined up?" Kermit asked. Aughra nodded. The Muppets & Gelflings looked at each other & sighed. That _still _didn't explain the Shard!

Jen & Mimzy had narrowed it down to three shards, all exactly the same shape & size. "But how do we choose?" Mimzy wondered aloud. Without knowing why, the Gelflings both thought of the Mystics' song, the song that brought Mimzy & her friends to this place. Eyes locked onto the shards, Jen pulled out a flute & played a single, low, note.

The shard in the middle suddenly began to glow a dark, deep purple. Jen lowered his flute & looked at Mimzy. "I think we found it!"

"Oh good! Now we just have to...what do we do with it?" Gonzo asked.

"Well now you have it you don't know what to do with it do you?" Aughra said without stopping for breath. "No one told you that, did they? But Aughra knows-" She was interuppted a what sounded like thunder. Eveyone froze, listening. The 'thunder' became a _click-clack_ing; & then they broke through the window.

"BEETLE! BEETLE!" Animal pointed.

"GARTHIM!" Aughra shouted. The Garthim beetles started smashing Aughra things, when Jen grabbed Mimzys' arm.

"Follow me, hurry!" He pulled her to rotating moons & planets.

"I'm getting out of here ok?!" PePe quickly ran through the hole the Garthim had made. The rest of the Muppets followed Jen. They each grabbed a rotating model & hung on. One after the other, they waited until their model reached another window & jumped through it. Without looking back, Mimzy jumped. She seemed to hang in the air for a second, then her stomach dropped. She hit a dirt slide, tumbling & yelling & trying to reach each other for safety.

When they finally made it to the bottom, our heros looked back.

"Aughra.." Mimzy said sadly. They were so busy escaping, they had forgotten to help Aughra.

"I'm sure she got out too." Kermit said half-heartedly. With no direction in mind, they turned their backs on Aughras' burning house & went to find a place to sleep the night.

**A/N: I hope it's ok, I really stuggled with this!**


End file.
